Olkari
The Olkari are a species of vaguely insect-like humanoids renowned for their extraordinary engineering skills, which are so advanced that it appears to be magic. Individuals are capable of manipulating both solid metal as well as biological materials like wood and plant life with a simple touch. They live on the planet Olkarion, and were originally a more technologically-oriented race, building vast shape-changing cities until the Galra subjugated their world. Those that escaped being enslaved retreated to their world’s forests and over time adapted their skills to working with materials from the natural world instead. Their king, Lubos, is thought to be kept prisoner by the Galra Empire until his alliance with the Empire is exposed by Team Voltron. They are currently led by Ryner. After Team Voltron frees the planet, the Olkari go on to serve as a hub for refugees in their quadrant, and later transform their city into the capital for the Voltron Coalition. When their planet is destroyed by one of Honerva's Robeasts to steal Olkari Cubes, several Olkari managed to escape into space. Their current whereabouts are unknown. Biology Olkari are humanoid bipedal aliens that are vaguely insect-like in appearance. They appear furless and tend to be pale yellow or gray in color with lighter circles around their red or brown eyes. Each individual has an appendage situated over their eyes, and may have another pair of similar appendages at the base of their neck. These are colored the same as their scalp, a "crown" of darker gray that covers the entire top of their head down to the middle of their face, where Olkari have no apparent nose. The crown curves into a point at the top of each Olkari's head. Olkari can have four or five fingers on each hand. Society Olkari society is that of a kingdom ruled by a single individual and concentrated massive shape-changing cities. The Olkari people are renowned for their extraordinary engineering skills, which are so advanced that it appears to be magic. Individuals are capable of manipulating both solid metal as well as biological materials like wood and plant life with a simple touch. Originally a more technologically-oriented and peaceful race, those that escaped being enslaved by the Galra Empire retreated to the planet's forests and over time adapted their skills to working with materials from the natural world instead. The rebels now function as a militia skilled with spears and bows; their inherent engineering abilities allows the rebels to transform organic matter into such amazing creations as large transportation pods made of wood, distress signals coded into spores sent into space, or arrows that can ground a spacecraft. Once liberated, the Olkari return to their cities and thrive as a highly technologically advanced race, harboring the base of operations for the Voltron Coalition. Known Olkari *La-Sai *Lubos *Ryner Notes "The signal came from Olkarion, home to the Olkari, a proud class of engineers, builders of vast cities that could change shape at the whim of their creators." - Coran from "Greening the Cube" "They had a seemingly magical ability to manipulate solid metal. With just a wave of their hands, they could build a computer inside a block of steel." - Allura from "Greening the Cube" ..."Why would a society of literal tech wizards use spores to send a distress signal?" - Keith *Ryner, the leader of the free Olkari, has a red dot in the center of her forehead reminiscent of the decorative bindi often worn by Hindu women. **The captive Lubos has a similar blue mark in the position, which is considered the location of the ''anja ''aka 'third eye' chakra, commonly associated with the color and regarded as the seat of concealed wisdom. **The clothing of the rest of the Olkari also seems to take a nod towards that culture. Gallery S2E04.122. We got taken down by a bunch of tree people.png Ryner with his People.jpg S2E04.136. An Olkari working their magic.png S2E04.137. An Olkari brings wood to life.png|An Olkari youth demonstrating his race's abilities. S2E04.150. Olkari prisoners working on cubes.png S2E04.155. Distraught Olkari prisoners watch.png S2E04.161. Olkari reaching out to armory flower.png S2E04.162. Whoa that's some flower power right there.png|Now that's flower power for you. S2E04.163. At least it actually shoots more than petals ehy.png S2E04.166. Ryner sending circuit up tree.png|Ryner sending command up tree. S2E04.167. Wooden mech suit lands in front of Paladins.png|And nearly squashes the youngsters. S2E04.240. Olkari servant of Lubos is named La-Sai.png|Disapproving La-Sai is disapproving. S2E04.257. Willingly helped enslave his own people.png S2E04.258. I know you're devastated.png S2E04.260. Ryner scolds like a mom heh.png S2E04.290. Ok Ryner can talk via touch too.png S2E04.322. Olkari taking back their city 1.png S2E04.323. Olkari taking back their city 2.png S2E04.325. Olkari taking back their city 3.png S2E04.328. Now, and forever (can count on the Olkari's help).png S2E12.4. The Olkari cheer.png|Cheering at the completion of the massive teludav. S4E03.S4E03.13. Olkarians helping refugees on the landing pad.png S4E05.46. With their help we'll have a chance.png S5E03.3. Olkari at work as sun sets.png S5E03.86. Selfies are a universal constant lol.png S5E03.87. Huh what's that crashing sound.png S5E03.174. Olkari meet Audry 2's cousins.png S5E03.174a. Olkari meet Audry 2's cousins 2.png S5E03.174b. Olkari meet Audry 2's cousins 3.png Ryner speaks to Olkari Girl.png References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Species Category:Voltron Coalition